Fehler
Dies ist eine Auflistung aller Fehler die in der Buchreihe Die Legende der Wächter und im Film auftreten. Bücher *Obwohl Wortmore in Die Belagerung von Slinella gebissen wird und ins Meer stürzt, taucht er in Der Verrat wieder auf. Es ist möglich, dass es sich um zwei verschiedene Eulen handelt, da Wortmore in Die Rettung als Rußeule beschreiben ist und im Anhang von Die Belagerung als Schleiereule (Tyto alba). *Wortmore aus Das Nebelschloss heißt im englischen Original Wort und ist vermutlich eine andere Eule, obwohl Wortmore in Der Zauber erwähnt wird. * Aus Die Feuerprobe hervor, dass Bylyric Ifghar und Grägg van Slonk, nach dem Krieg der Eisklauen verstoßen hat, obwohl er in The Rise of a Legend in der Schlacht der Eiszehen von Lyze von Kjell mit einem Eisdolch erstochen wird. *In Die Flucht wird H'rathgar als Hrat'gar (Hrath'gar) und Sturmwind als Sturm bezeichnet. * Im Anhang von Das Vermächtnis wird Fürst Arrin als Fleckenkauz beschrieben, im Buch jedoch als Schnee-Eule. *Obwohl Fürst Rathnik in Der Auserwählte und im Anhang von Das Königreich eine Flecken-Kreischeule ist, ist er in Das Königreich und A Guide Book to the Great Tree als Fleckenkauz dargestellt. *In der englischen Originalausgabe von Das Königreich wird geschildert, dass Hoole die Glut in den Krater vom H'rathgar zurück wirft, ansatt in den Krater vom Dunmore, dies wurde in der deutschen Ausgabe behoben. *Obwohl Rathnik in der Schlacht vom Kurzen Hell stirbt, taucht er in Theos Geschichte im Buch A Guide Book to the Great Tree wieder auf, die nach der Schlacht spielt. *In Die Verbannung wird fälschlicherweise behauptet, dass Cleve von Fjordmor zum ersten Mal den Baum besucht, obwohl er in Die Feuerprobe und Die Flucht bereits einmal im Baum war, was auch in Die Entscheidung bestätigt wird. *Blix ist in A Guide Book to the Great Tree männlich und in The Rise of a Legend weiblich. *In Die Rettung und Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole wird geschildert, dass das Kjellbündnis die Schlacht der Eiszehen und den Krieg der Eisklauen nicht gewonnen hat. In Die Feuerprobe und The Rise of a Legend wird erzählt und geschildert, dass es die Eiszehen geschlagen und den Frieden in den Nordlanden wieder hergestellt hat. *Thora Plonk ist in Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole kein Teil des Kjellbündnisses. In The Rise of a Legend besucht sie vor der Schlacht der Eiszehen die Militär-Akademie gemeinsam mit Lyze von Kjell und hat ihre Mutter viel früher verloren. *Im Buch The Rise of a Legend wird erwähnt, dass Strix Struma wesentlich jünger als Lyze sein soll, dabei ist sie aufgrund vom Buch A Guide Book to the Great Tree einige Monate älter. Übersetzung *In der Deutschen Übersetzung der Bücher wird das Mrs. in Namen wie Mrs. Plithiver und Mrs. Cook in britischer Schreibweise mit Mrs übersetzt, obwohl es sich im Original um amerikanisches Englisch handelt. *In Der Verrat wird die Glut von Hoole in der deutschen Übersetzung als Glut von Glaux bezeichnet, die vor ihrer Umbenennung den Legenden nach so hieß. In der englischen Ausgabe ist davon nie die Rede. Film Videospiel *In der Spielgrafik selbst und als Icon wird Bryony als Virginia-Uhu dargestellt, in den gezeichneten Animationen ist sie eine Schleiereule. Zwischen Die Legende der Wächter und Der Clan der Wölfe *In Der Zauber wird geschildert, dass der MacNamara-Clan nur aus Wölfinnen besteht und nur einen männlichen Wolf in ihren Reihen aufnimmt, der seinen Namen ändern muss. Es gibt jedoch mehrere männliche Wölfe im MacNamara-Clan, u.a. Cormag und sein Sohn Airilla, Crannog und Brangwen, der seinen Namen nicht in MacNamara ändert. Eine Ausnahme können die Söhne der Wölfinnen sein, hier zu benötigt eine Wölfin jedoch einen Gefährten. *Im Clan selbst gibt es keine deutlichen Rangunterschiede, lediglich die Namara führt den Clan an, jedoch sind Oona und Brygeen zwei Leutenants im Clan. Der Clan der Wölfe Übersetzung *In der deutschen Übersetzung von Eiskönig wird Tante mit Thora Plonk, der Schmiedin von Silberschleier verwechselt, obwohl Gwynneth im Original nur Auntie (dt. Tantchen/Tante) sagt. Finny ist allerdings wie die in Donnerherz beschriebene Eule keine Schmiedin. Quellen en:Mistakes Kategorie:Reale Welt